The Tophat Star Watch
by ChairmanNova
Summary: Omi, a young girl who lived in America most of their life finally gets to return to Japan, starting a new life. Omi likes her new home, but realizes how strange it really is when she meets a yokai. The town of Springdale is not as peaceful as it seems. Darkness is slowly beginning to take over, and there is one heroine who can stop it!
1. A Quick Reminder

**_Quick Notice_**

 _For this fanfic, many canon things will be changed. This includes how they die/born, and other things of the sort._

 _There will be many headcanons in this story, and quite some ships as for OcXCanon, OcXOc, and CanonXCanon._

 _I will put up a warning for things like blood, gore, death, and things of the sort._

 _I'll also have lots of Oc's in this fanfic so that's a big warning for ya._

 _You still want to go forth? Well, your a brave one! Well go ahead and step into a story, a story unlike no other. Ready?_

 ** _Let The Story Begin!_**


	2. Prologue

_Yokai. Yokai are spirit like beings which dwell in the human realm to inspirit humans, observe, or to have fun. These beings are known as 'ghosts' by some, yet, are not ghosts exactly. Some are born in this strange world, some are not as lucky and die and live long lives as a Yokai. Well, in this story, a human will receive a device in order to see these creatures and gain them as friends. But, in order for that to occur, let's start off in the world of the Yokai known as 'Yomakai'. This is where our story begins, in the Temple of Enma._

It was quite a dark night, pretty stormy too. There was absolutely no stars out and the moon was barely visible with the dark clouds covering up the sky like a foggy blanket. The only sounds you could hear were the pitter patter of the rain... and the echo of footsteps being made, leading to a corridor which was quite packed with very strange yokai, all of different kinds.

The one in lead stopped in front of a large door the color of fiery red and green decorated to the brim with golden markings actually made of gold, and pushed it open with both if his arms. All of these strange Yokai went in, sat in there usual spots, and began to wait. After about 10 minutes of sitting in complete silence, a black and white like dragon with whisps of sky blue bellowing from its mouth, dagger like spikes on his back, and red eyes suddenly broke the silence. "I am quite tired on waiting for this so called 'prophet' to arrive..." he huffed.

"Could you try to be patient!" a humanoid female yokai wearing a emerald green robe stated. "He will be here soon. If you keep acting like a child, _especially_ when he gets here, he would probably leave and not give us a prophecy." She gave him a sharp glare. "Would you want that Simon?"

Simon, the white and black dragon yokai stood in his seat and yelled across the table. "YOUR GOING TO BE THE REASON HE LEAVES!" "Your way to demanding and annoying, and whatever the prophecy is about it certainly won't be about you Quin!"

She gaped at his rude response and began to shout constantly across the table, saying things like; "Your the irresponsible one!" and "I am demanding because that is want makes a good council member!"

A tall white haired yokai with a quite handsome face seemed to be quite bothered from the two yokai rambling. He gave a long sigh and looked over at the yokai whom sat beside him at the table, "Caroline, can you go and get Inumaro and Nekokiyo to get these two out of my council for now?" Caroline, who was a quite beautiful yokai with a appearance pretty similar to Blizzaria, yet quite different by alot. she had two flowers in both sides of her hair and some scars on her face. Her clothing sported a mixture in between a turqoise like blue and a evergreen. She still was quite pretty.

She gave him a soft smile and stood up. "I think I have a better idea Nurari." Her lively voice echoed through the open area. She walked over to Quin and tapped her shoulder. "What?", Quin snapped, stomping the ground as hard as she could, causing Simon to give a chuckle at her anger. Caroline still kept her sweet smile and asked as politely as she could, "Could you and Simon please take this talk elsewhere?" she looked over a Simon and looked back at 'Nurari', seeing if he'll show a sign of what she should do.

Simon gave a snort at this. "I'm sorry flora patterns, but I'm not listening to a part-time assistant." Quin nodded in agreement. Caroline rolled her eyes at this and looked down disappointingly.

The white haired Yokai rested his head on his right arm and gave a tired glare to Simon and Quin. He suddenly broke out into a small smile. "Finally, you both agreed on something." His smiled faded as he added, "It's quite a miracle actually..." Simon and Quin both went quiet at this comment and stared nervously at 'Nurari'. "U-Um we are t-terribily sorry Nurarihyon sir." Simon ducked his head in shame.

Nurarihyon gave a sigh and said, "Don't apologize to me Simon, nor you Quin." They gave the yokai a confused glance. Nurarihyon looked over at Caroline and gave a slight nod to her. "Apologize to Caroline here." Simon seemed as he was about to say something and was interrupted by Quin, "We are terribly sorry Caroline, may you forgive us?" Caroline crossed her arms as she looked over at them. She strugged. "I guess so, and I guess you can stay."

The door suddenly bursted open, revealing three yokai. Two of them wore cloaks that covered most of their body, while the one in the middle was quite small and... kinda cute? The yokai looked like a Komainu, having the normal flaming eyebrows and dog like appearance. He was a chocolate like brown with a snowy white coloring scattered all over his body, he wore a bracelet with a single gem on his right arm. On his head bore a single large diamond shaped gem the color of evergreen. "This is Komagen, the prophet in which you were seeking." one of the guards said. His voice was quite monotone, you could barely hear a sound of amusement or anything really.

Simon and Quin started to giggle at Komagen, they thought he was gonna be quite frightening, guess they sure we're wrong. Nurarihyon scowled at the two, causing them to suddenly be quiet. He watched as Komagen took a seat in a chair closest to him. After a moment of unnecessary amounts of silence, Simon spoke up. "So, uh, Komagen sir.." Komagen turned his head toward him from his chair, waiting for him to finish. "...about the prophecy, whom may it be about?" Komagen gave a sigh. "That is what I was expecting you to ask." He hopped out of his chair and walked to the front of the room, he clapped his paws together, summoning attention. He gave a slight cough to clear his throat.

 _"When darkness strikes and a hero is needed,_

 _A hero will awaken, starting their life over anew._

 _Becoming acquaint with a different kind, they'll learn a hidden secret._

 _And in this journey, they will find that they are of another._

 _There true self will be questioned._

 _Of course returning home_

 _Can be dealt with such great pain,_

 _Monsters will arise from a darkness_

 _And feed on the innocent_

 _Mother of a spirit so strong_

 _Father of a old rough justice._

 _Enemy of a broken family_

 _Friend of a hero well known._

 _Our time is waiting on our hero._

 _Hurry"_

Their was a long silence after Komagen spoke, it seemed as his voice filled the room with a eerie presence. "I- I don't think the hero is a yokai." Simon stammered, tapping his claws together nervously. It seemed as the prophecy bothered him some reason. Quin hit Simon on the side of his head causing him to wimper. "Of course the hero isn't a yokai!" " 'Becoming acquaint with a different kind', what do you expect?"

Caroline placed her fingers to her temples. "I think this means a human will return to their 'home' and find their true self?" She looked over at Komagen waiting for a answer, nothing came. Quinn scoffed. "Nobody asked you flower girl, this is council business." Caroline crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Well what about the villains, they must be yokai right?" Komagen sighed and looked over at Nurarihyon who seemed to be thinking hard about something. Nurarihyon gave a cough "I'm not quite sure whom these monsters are, but they sound quite dangerous..." his voiced trailed off.

"I think we should talk about this tomorrow." Simon said suddenly. Quin gave a slight nod. "He's correct, we had a busy night." Komagen started to walk towards the door with the other guards. "My work here is done, farewell." Their was silence as he left the room. The rest stood up and started to leave, well, all besides Nurarihyon. Caroline puased and turned towards him. "You coming?" Nurarihyon turned his head towards her. "I'll be coming soon." Caroline waved him goodbye and floated out the room, closing the door behind her.

Nurarihyon gave a sigh and looked up at the roof. "Who may this hero be, will Yomakai be safe, and who are these villains?" Nurarihyon stood up and started towards the door, the prophecy pounding at his head. _What darkness is lying in the heart of Yomakai?_ Will this 'hero' save us?


	3. Ch. 1

**The Vacation Of A Lifetime!**

It was a quite sunny morning, the sun had slowly rose to the sky, casting the town of St. Peanutsburg in a bright dazzling light of a welcome. Usually, the people of this town were quite normal with some strange things here and there, yet they all believe it's coincidental. But, could that be the case?

Well, our story starts with a young japanese girl, born and raised in America, whom lives in a small house in the far corner of St. Peanutsburg. This is where the journey starts, but surely won't end.

There was a knock, followed by another, and soon after, another. A child, perhaps the age of 12, rolled around in her sleep, causing the light purple and blue toned blankets and sheets to scramble all over the place. She slightly opened her eyes and took a look around her pastel purple room and gave a yawn. "Morning already?", she sighed and got up, giving herself a moment to stretch. She jumped up when she heard a sudden knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "I'm up!"

She quickly scrambled around and put on her clothing; a black shirt coated with stars, sneakers, shorts, and her galaxy patterned trenchcoat. She had the trenchcoat a long time. It was one of a kind. She gave a tired sigh and walked towards the door, opening it only to find her mother waiting for her. "Omi, today's important, you should at least try to wake up earlier." Mother was a short woman with long dark brown hair. Her hair was usually a bit messy. She usually wore no makeup and dressed with whatever she could find, which was usually a shirt and some jeans. She is quite pretty, even with no makeup like a usual women.

Omi gave a yawn, "I'm sorry, I just stayed up for a while from excitement, it's kinda of a problem huh?" Mom put her hands on her hips. "Well, do you at least have your stuff packed?" Omi nodded. "It's in the trunk." Mom gave a tired sigh. "Always one step late, and one step before me huh." "Just like your father." Omi gaped at her mom as she turned towards her room to get packed. _She barely mentions father.._. _why is she now?_

_

Omi was staring outside from the car window, her and mother are moving over to Japan, some like a never ending vacation. Mother was born and raised their, that's also where she met father. She said he was a quiet man, never spoke much. They got divorced a few months before Omi was born, or so mother says. Mother decided to move to America and thus Omi was born and raised in the town of St. Peanutsburg. Omi was a only child, so that's kinda lonesome.

"We've arrived at the airport!", mother parked and got out of the car. The workers will take care of the car so we don't have to bother. Omi hopped out of the car, taking in the last view of St. Peanutsburg, before they have to depart. Omi's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shouting. "OMI OMI OMI!" Two humans, a boy and girl around the age of 12 were running over to Omi. "Guys, um, I think you should slo-", Omi was cutted off by the two's sudden embrace. The boy had messy orange toned hair with freckles coating his face. He wore black and green clothing, around his neck was a strange pendant. The girl had dyed light blue hair which faded into a slight brown, it was placed in a neat bun. She wore glasses and had freckles speckled on her face. She wore overalls and a sachet. Her eyes were the same light blue as of her hair. "Mac, Percilla, you scared me!" Omi pushed them slightly away from her. "Wh- Why are you two here?"

Percilla gave a slight smile. "We wanted to see you before you left!" Omi smiled warmly at the both of them, she could've sworn she seen Percilla turn pink. "I honestly wish we could go with you!" Mac's big goofy smile enlarged, then faded. "I wonder if we'll ever see each other again..." Omi sighed. She had wondered if she'll ever see them again, since she kinda is going to live in Japan for now on. "Well... when I reach the age I'll visit, and we can keep in touch by phone." Mac nodded in agreement. "Call us when you get there!"

"Omi, our flight is ready to leave!" Omi turned around to see her mother yelling at her from the plane. Omi was about to turn to go when she felt cold arms wrap around her waist. Turning her head, she saw Percilla bracing her with a hug, she could've swore she saw Percilla crying from underneath her glasses. "I'm going to miss you." Percilla hugged tighter to Omi. Omi wrapped her arms around Percilla. "I'm going to miss you to." Omi let go of Percilla and waved. "Bye Percilla!" "Bye Mac!" She turned away and ran over to mother, she could hear the voice of Mac trying to comfort Percilla. Omi and Percilla are quite close since their mothers are good friends. They typically knew each other since the beginning, so it'll be tough to let go.

Omi walked over with mother to the plane when mother said, "Sometimes it's hard to let go of friends, family, even your lover!", Omi looked up at mother. "But you'll have to learn to let go, or you'll never go further in your life..." Omi grew silent, she could tell that mother was talking about father when she said 'your lover'.

Mother was silent as they stepped in the airplane. It was quite crowded so Omi had to squeeze through a few folks. She was nearly at her seat when she suddenly fell down. "Ow..." She rubbed her head and looked up to whoever she bumped into. "Are you ok?" Omi saw a Japanese man who seemed to be in his 30's. He was quite tall for a normal human, he had blond hair with black tips, which was quite unusual. He wore dark clothing, black and dark blue. His eyes was bright green, they seemed to shine in the light of the airplane.

He reached his hand down to help her up. She grabbed his hand and found herself off the ground. "U-Um thank you sir!" Omi gave a slight bow in thanks. The man gave a small bow back. "Your very welcome, and sorry for causing you to fall down in the first place." Omi walked passed him to hurry over to mother. "It's fine!", she called back at the man. Omi took a seat near mother. "What's wrong?" Mother looked over at Omi "You seemed as if you rushed yourself." Omi gave a tired sigh. "Just wanted to sit down." She looked over at where she saw the man last, yet he seemed to have disappeared. _Wierd_ _._

Omi felt the plane as it moved forward, taking off to the sky. She took a look out the window, this was it. the last time shell ever see good ol' St. Peanutsburg again. Or as she can say America. Omi closed her eyes to imagine how wonderful Japan will be. She'll make new friends. Go to new places. Maybe start a living there. _Finally, I'm going home._


	4. Ch.2

**Arrival to Springdale!**

The sun was casting it's shining glow upon Springdale, showering the land with a bright light. People unsteadily walked out of their houses to get ready for work, go to the nearest store for some goods, or just to visit some friends. Nothing out of the ordinary. For Springdale, this was a good morning.

"Ah, the town is a bit different from what I remember." Omi and her mother were up early to walk around town, they arrived last night and already got settled at home. Today, they decided to walk around Springdale do they could get used to there new surroundings. Omi was wide-eyed at nearly everything she saw, she saw the usual Japanese kanji that she was taught by mother, new buildings, and most importantly; kids like her. "Mother, this place is absolutely amazing!" Omi's mother chuckled. "I knew you'd like this place, this is where I made friends, was taught, and found love!" she poked Omi I'm the face. "Mother!" Omi's mother begun to laugh. Rolling her eyes, Omi continued to walk further, past mother.

Mother suddenly stopped laughing, "Omi look out!" Omi tuned to look at what mother was talking about, but it was to late. She stepped on the back of something and slipped backwards, it felt as if she was in the air for a split second, before she felt her back and head crashed onto the ground. Their was multiple voices she heard, those being her mother gasping, some yells, and... laughing? Omi felt something, or someone, grab her hand and lifted her up. She wobbled a bit, still dazed from the sudden fall she just experience, this caused whoever helped her up to wrap a securing arm around her shoulder.

Omi blinked a bit and looked at this person who helped her up. She saw he was a young boy with blond untidy hair, fading into a red color at the tips. He was wearing what was seen to be a hoodie. His eyes were probably the most capturing and strange thing about his appearance, they were a dazzling deep dark blue, nearly black. It seemed as he was about to speak, only to be interrupted by mother. "Omi, dear, are you ok?!" she ran over to Omi and inspected her. "Where does it hurt, do we need a doctor, just tell me Omi!" Omi looked at mother, then looked at the strange boy. "U-Um, I'm fine n-now." Omi stuttered, blushing pink from embarrassment. Mother gave a reassuring sigh.

"Sweetie you need to be more caref-" Mother stopped and looked at Omi, then at the boy (who still had his arm wrapped secured around Omi). Omi noticed this and slightly moved away from the boy. Mother ran in the middle of the two and looked down at the mysterious kid. "And who are you young man?" Mother said politely with a small smile. Omi rolled her eyes, she saw what she was trying to do. The boy gave a bow, "Well ma'am, I am Denji Nanika." Mother suddenly clapped her hands together and gasped in joy. "Could- Could you possibly be the son of Geiku Nanika?" Denji gave a nod. "Yes ma'am, he is my father."

Omi was a bit confused by all this. "Mother, who is Geiku Nanika?" Mother looked over towards her daughter. "Oh, well he was a childhood friend of mine!" Mother then suddenly nudged Omi hard in the arm. "Why don't you introduce yourself to this young man?" She smiled down at Omi, which just got mother a annoyed look as a response. Omi looked up at Denji, he was a bit taller than her by a few inches. "Um, I-I am Omi Rida." She couldn't help herself, she had to look away. She wasn't much of a speaker, expecally to new people. Denji gave a bow. "Hello Omi, i'm Denji." He gave Omi a big smirk and look down at where she tripped. Omi was a bit surprised, she saw absolutely nothing, what could she had tripped on? Denji scratched his head and decided to say the most strangest and unbelievable thing Omi has ever heard came out of anyone's mouth. "Maybe it was a yokai."

Omi gaped at Denji as if he had a nut for a brain. "What!?" Denji gave her a confused look. "What do you mean what?" Omi crossed her arms and said matter-of-factly, "Yokai are just a myth, they do not and I mean do NOT exist." Mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's disbelief. "Omi," she started, "you believe in the wind right?" Omi didn't know where this was going at all, so she just nodded. "Well, Yokai are kind of the same thing." Denji gave a nod. "We cannot see wind or yokai, yet we can feel both of their presence." Omi haven't felt as confused as she felt right now. "C- Can we just go home mother, I think we had enough exploring." Omi turned to leave when she felt a hand grip hers, turning around she saw Denji. he seemed shock when she yanked her hand away from him. "What do you want?" Denji sighed, "Could you at least say 'thank you'?" Omi rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Well thank you for absolutely nothing." Omi could hear mother gasping in the background.

 _Yokai couldn't exist, they just couldn't._ She thought. _But, I gotta admit that guy at the airport was very wierd, including the fact that I tripped over absolutely nothing._ Omi shook the thought away, she doesn't and wouldn't believe in those, those... spirits! _Yet if they do exist, how would mother or Denji know?_


End file.
